


Research Labs

by sleepy_cyclops



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_cyclops/pseuds/sleepy_cyclops
Summary: Shuichi liked looking at other people’s labs. It helped him learn more about them, whether it be to become better friends with them or learn their possible strategies that they may or may not use. Not to mention the design of each of them was fantastic. They always looked so cool to him on TV. Seeing them in person was a whole lot more interesting.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 99





	Research Labs

**Author's Note:**

> dead fandom check  
> but i love them and this was mainly for me to write about them
> 
> (( this isn't part of the canonverse, saying ouma never ends up getting to see his lab in canon ))

Shuichi liked looking at other people’s labs. It helped him learn more about them, whether it be to become better friends with them or learn their possible strategies that they may or may not use. Not to mention the design of each of them was fantastic. They always looked so cool to him on TV. Seeing them in person was a whole lot more interesting. 

Kokichi was specifically someone that he liked to keep an eye on. Some people do as well, but the majority of them refuse to talk to him at all. He isn’t the best person to go to when you want to have a genuine conversation. 

Shuichi was sitting crossed-legged on the floor, fiddling with his hands. He felt Kokichi’s gaze on him but refused to look up. If he did, he’d see the boy, grinning at him like he’s going to announce another crazy game, swinging one of those clown masks around his finger. It scares him, in some weird way, and Kokichi knows it. 

The blue-haired was running out of options. He only had 2, really. Sit there and stare at the floor or talk to Ouma, neither of which he wanted to do right about now.

“Hey, Saihara-chan.” 

Of course. Shuichi was hoping when he arrived that Kokichi would continue what he was doing to he could observe, but that must be another thing he’s incapable of doing.

Shuichi pulled his hat down farther over his face. “Yes?” 

“Aren’t you going to explain to me why you’ve come here with your emo hat only just to sit here?” 

Kokichi dropped the mask and sat on his knees next to him, resting his hands on his legs. He continued to grin at him while Saihara scooted away. “Why did you stop when I entered?” He pondered his question for a moment. “And what exactly were you doing?” 

Kokichi clenched his hands into fists and waved them excitedly. “Super evil _top secret_ stuff that your little detective brain wouldn’t understand.” He laughed a little. “Offer still stands for you to join my organization, though!”

“Ah…” 

Kokichi ran D.I.C.E., and organization that Shuichi was pretty sure didn’t exist. And if it did, it has to have only 2 to 3 members. He wasn’t expecting much out of him. Kokichi didn’t  _ do  _ much besides lie, anyway. 

“No, I don’t think so, Ouma.” 

“Meanie.” Kokichi stood up and crossed his arms, glaring down at Saihara. “Y’know, I might just kill you, right here.”

“...that’s a lie, isn’t it?” He’s picked up a thing or two from spending some time with Ouma. He’s lied about killing him each time, ending it by saying he’s ‘stolen his heart’ and giving him his underwear. He still isn’t quite sure what he means by that, but he’ll figure it out.

That is if he can get Ouma to talk to him about his talent more.

“Nehehe! Smart, are we?” Kokichi grabbed Saihara by the collar and tried to hoist him up, their height distance not exactly allowing him to. Shuichi sighed and stood up on his own, looking down at Ouma and he shifted on his feet excitedly. 

The detective stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Is there… something you have to tell me?”

“Oh, no,”

He paused. “Okay, then-”

“It’s just that you get more and more interesting by the day, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi smiled at him, then grabbed him by the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him over to the throne at the other end of the room. He stopped at the foot of it, letting Shuichi go and leaving him behind as he walked up the stairs. 

“Okay, Shumai,” Ouma declared happily, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “I am  _ not _ stupid. I may have stolen your heart, but I know you would never come here voluntarily. What is it?” 

“Uhm.” 

When he received no response, Ouma raised and eyebrow, resting his face on his cheek. He looks as if he could pounce on him any second, knocking him dead in a single hit. Another bullet to the list of why he shouldn’t be here.

“Ouma-kun, I want you to tell me more about D.I.C.E.” 

Kokichi chuckled at his statement. “D.I.C.E.? Are you  _ finally  _ accepting my offer?” 

Saihara sighed. “No. Ouma, just tell me what you can.”

Kokichi gave him a wide smile. Shuichi instantly knew he made a mistake. 

“Let me set the stage-” Ouma stood upon the throne, grabbing one of the spare clown masks to the side and hovering just near his face. “It’s a daaaark and stormy night. I’m walking down the streets, a group of hundreds and thousands of D.I.C.E. members spread throughout the city.” He jumped off the throne and landed just in front of it, losing his balance the tiniest bit. “One press of a button and they all attack our current target: a man wearing all black, with a suitcase of ours that he is about to turn in to the police.”

Shuichi coughed into his hand in an attempt to signal Ouma to speed up, but he continued to ramble aimlessly anyway. 

“One girl- her hair is brown and in pigtails -whispers to me, ‘Should we go?’, and I respond, ‘Not yet, we have to wait until the crowd dies down.’ There are some people walking on the buildings, the man with the suitcase only noticing them when it’s far too late.” Ouma skips down  a few of the steps, standing now just a little in front of Saihara as he dramatically narrates the scene.

“He screams as the gang in the masks  _ tackle  _ him to the ground,  _ snatching  _ the case from his hands and throwing him off to the side. There’s a witness, so we go for her next! I run towards her, wrapping a cloth around her eyes and-”

“Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi freezes, realizing he is down on his knees and has his hands thrown up into the air. He chuckles again, standing up and leaning towards the detective. “Why? Are you interested in us now?”

Saihara, laughing to himself, now takes a step back. “Ouma-kun, I am convinced that this is just another lie!” 

Kokichi bites down on his pointer finger as he pretends to think about his words. Shuichi is tempted to leave right then, leaving Ouma and his made-up fantasy behind, but he is stopped when Kokichi takes in a breath.

“Well, yes. That  _ story  _ was a lie. But I am not lying about the rest.”

“Ouma-”

Kokichi’s face shifts as he stares down the detective. “Shuichi.” 

The tension in the air is noticeable now, Saihara starting to sweat. Ouma’s too close, he won’t stop looking at him, not bothering to move when Shuichi’s eyes break away from his. 

“Why are you still here, Shuichi?” 

“Uhm,” his voice cracked, deducting all credibility he had instantly. “I want to know more about D-”

“No.” 

“Wha-”

“That’s a lie.”

Shuichi suddenly can’t move. His mind is empty, his hands are stuck in place. “But-”

“You are a  _ terrible _ liar.” 

_ No,  _ he wants to say.  _ Stop.  _ But he can’t. He listens as Kokichi walks all the way down the steps, looking right at him again. Shuichi holds his breath and shuts his eyes in an attempt to cause him to back down, but Kokichi grabs his arm anyway. He can hear Shuichi’s jagged breath at this point, so he softens his grip and trails his hand down the detective’s arm, stopping just at his hand. He lifts it up and locks his fingers into the others, rubbing his thumb over Shuichi’s.

“A horrible, horrible liar.” 

They stay like that for a moment. Shuichi staring down at the floor and Ouma staring at their hands. It only takes that moment for Shuichi to do the same to Ouma, the two now standing there awkwardly with their fingers interlaced. Kokichi bites back a smile, looking up at the other. He was right this time, and that’s all that matters. 


End file.
